


Love in the Afternoon

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [51]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But you don't see sex, F/M, First Time, Loud Sex, Mild Language, Sorta coitus interrupted, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Joanna Lannister and her boyfriend Arthur Marbrand decided to finally have sex. They get interrupted by Jaime and Brienne.





	Love in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna is Jaime and Brienne's first daughter.  
> Arthur Marbrand is an original character. He's the son of Jaime's partner in LSM Creatives, Arthur Marbrand, who's married to Ashara Dayne. 
> 
> ____  
> I'm not really sure about the rating. I don't believe there's enough here to suggest a Mature reading so I went with just Teens and Up. Take note of the tags, though.

>

They have been planning this for months. Reading articles on line. Checking out books from the public library—not the school library, that would be embarrassing. Talking to Planned Parenthood to be aware of the risks. Now the day was here.

They were in her room and. . .staring at each other.

Joanna Blue Lannister shrugged helplessly at Arthur Marbrand, who gave her a shaky but reassuring smile. They stood across from each other with her bed in between. On her nightstand was a strip of condoms.

Though they started sort of dating in the seventh grade, they were still considered quite an odd couple. No two people could be more different: Joanna, six-foot-two at seventeen, captain of the varsity volleyball team, popular. She was also stunningly beautiful with her wavy golden hair, clear skin and round, expressive eyes the color of sapphires. Her figure was lean and lithe yet curved gently. Modeling scouts have been trying to get her since she was thirteen but the idea of posing for photos and looking pretty all day bored her. She hoped to get an athletic scholarship for college, or an academic one. Whatever she got, the plan was to major in Biology and become a doctor someday. Arthur thought it was cool that not only did she have a feared, powerful spike but she was also a straight A student.

Arthur Marbrand was a nice-looking boy who got his mother Ashara’s looks—black hair and purple-blue eyes. But he was skinny and a good deal shorter than Joanna at five-foot-ten. Thick-lensed eyeglasses aided his extremely myopic eyes. He was never without an inhaler in his pocket and was also allergic to strawberries, peanuts, he was also lactose-intolerant. Joanna loved the kindness of his eyes and his shy smile. Because she was popular and beautiful, no one called her a freak but Arthur was the only one who looked at her, really looked at her. Like her, he also got straight A’s. He hoped to study literature in college.

The blush on Arthur’s cheeks was close to rivaling the vividness on Joanna’s. She was a little annoyed, getting really impatient, but how were they to get to the sex part? That’s what they haven’t researched on. Do they just jump in bed and make out? Who would start undressing who, or should they touch first, to get turned on? She knew what to touch but how to touch to get someone in the mood—she didn’t have any information about that.

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke up. His voice was unusually high. “Uh, Jo, look, if you don’t want to. . .it’s alright. It really is.” He pushed his glasses up his nose.

Joanna crossed her arms and peered at him. “Do you not want to?”

“Of course I do!” Arthur said a little too loudly. It startled her. “Sorry. But. . .Jo, I can’t. . .we have to both want it, you know? It can’t just be me.”

“I want to, you know that.” Joanna ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I just—I just don’t know. . .I mean. How?”

“How . . .?” Arthur looked confused.

“Do we start making out as usual? And we who’s on top? I mean, of course you have to be on top. I’ll crush you. But do we start immediately with you on top? And how long do we make out before. . .you know?” By the time she finished, Joanna’s face and neck were burning. She unzipped her hoodie as sweat began to gather around her neck.

“I honestly don’t know.”Arthur admitted. “If we start out with me on top immediately—well, it’s not that. . .I mean, my endurance is not like yours. You know that. Maybe I should be at the bottom first then we switch?”

“But how do we switch? The logistics is killing me.”Joanna growled.

They have made out! So why were they suddenly choking?

Arthur shrugged. “How about we just. . .” he gestured awkwardly at the bed.

Joanna met his eyes, nodded, then pulled off her hoodie. Then she though she’d remove some of her clothes too. As she unzipped her pants, she heard Arthur take a deep breath. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him pulling off his sweater.

She climbed on her bed wearing just her tank top and boy shorts. Arthur was in his striped boxer shorts. Smiles were exchanged then she was pulling him on top of her. Their lips met.

It was good.

Joanna put Arthur’s hand on her hip.

Better.

She pressed her hand on his crotch and squeezed.

 _“Holy Seven!”_ Arthur gasped, suddenly freezing.

Joanna quickly retracted her hand. “What? What? Did I hurt you?”

Arthur, who was so red she feared he would combust, shook his head. “No. It’s just that. . .it felt really good. I thought. . .I mean. . .on the bed. I might. . .embarrass myself.” He was breathing rapidly.

“Oh.” Joanna had read something about that. She blushed. “Um, do you need your inhaler?”

“No. I’m okay. I’m sorry. It’s not you. I just. . .I didn’t know I’d be like this.”

She had to smile. “It’s cute, actually.”

Arthur smiled back in relief. “Yeah?”

She pulled him down for another kiss.

They were kissing and touching each other. Joanna was giddy with anticipation. She grinned through their kisses, wrapped her leg around his hip. Then she turned, putting Arthur under her. His purple-blue eyes widened in surprise before the corners crinkled as he smiled again.

“Cool.”

“Yeah?” Joanna bit her lip as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I love you.” Arthur told her solemnly.

Joanna was about to say she loved him too when they heard a crash from downstairs. The teenagers leaped off the bed. As Joanna struggled into her pants, Arthur went to the door.

“What are you doing? Get back here!” She hissed.

“Stay here. Let me check.” He said, carefully opening the door.

“You don’t have pants on!” But Arthur was already tiptoeing towards the hallway. Joanna zipped up, took his pants and went after him.

Arthur was crouched by the railing, hiding behind the wall. Joanna crouched down beside him. Her mouth fell open when she realized who they were looking at.

And what was happening.

Jaime and Brienne were kissing loudly and wetly. Jaime was pushing at Brienne’s coat while her hands were undoing his belt. His pants fell on the floor and Brienne pulled away slightly to grin before resuming their kiss.

“Wife, this would be better in bed,” Jaime was laughing but made no move to move upstairs.

Joanna gasped, “Holy Seven.”

Arthur shushed her.

“The kids aren’t here,” Brienne’s voice was breathless. “Fuck me now. Jaime, please. _Fuck me now.”_

Two sets of young eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Jaime kicked off his pants then shoved Brienne against the wall. The photos on it shook from the force of her body.

Joanna covered her eyes. “I’m dead. I’m in the seventh hell.”

“Whoa. Your dad just lifted your mom against the wall,” Arthur whispered in awe.

“Jaime, your knees. . .” Brienne groaned.

“I’m fucking strong enough,” Jaime grunted.

“He sure is,”Arthur muttered.

Joanna slapped him on the arm. Loudly.

Jaime pulled away from Brienne. Joanna covered her eyes again but there was no way she was going to forget the sight of her Mom with her blouse half-open, skirt rolled to her waist and her long legs wrapped around her Dad.

“You heard that?” She heard Jaime say.

“Yeah, but. . .”

“Just the wind.”

Those wet sounds again. By the Seven, her parents were sloppy kissers. Loud and sloppy kissers! _Eww._ Then she heard something rip and the sound of buttons clattering to the floor. A long moan followed.

_“Jaime.”_

_“Brienne. How do you still get so wet?”_

“Kill me now,” Joanna whispered. “Somebody kill me now.”

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. They crawled back to her room where they finally straightened up. Joanna handed him his pants. Quietly, they finished dressing. The blushes on their faces got deeper as very loud cries echoed from downstairs. Joanna groaned and went to the bathroom. She climbed in the tub and drew the hood over her head, covering her ears. She hugged her knees tightly.

This was officially the worst day of her life. She didn’t know whether to curse her parents or throw herself out of the window.

She heard the door open. Arthur climbed in the tub, facing her.

“Hey.”

Joanna couldn’t look at him but she mumbled, “I’m so sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“What do you mean?” Joanna raised her head and gestured sharply at the door. “Y-You saw! You heard! Oh, gods. Arthur.”

“Yeah, we saw your parents getting it on. We saw way too much but what are you apologizing about?”

Joanna’s shoulders sank. “We’ve been planning for months.”

He leaned back against the tub as he folded his knees to his chest. “I know.”

“I can’t—I mean, not now? Not anytime soon, Arthur. Is that okay?”

Arthur sat up and stared at her in confusion. “Wait, do you think I’m upset that we didn’t have sex?”

Joanna’s eyes flashed. “ _I am._ ”

Arthur blushed. “Well, I’m a little disappointed but I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” She squeaked.

“It’s just that. . .we’ve been planning this. I mean, it’s not wrong but. . .I mean, is this the kind of thing you really plan? I understand about going to Planned Parenthood and the condoms of course but the way we went about this. . .I don’t know about you, Joanna. But I was fucking terrified.”

Joanna sat up. “You were?”

“Yeah! I love you. I was worried about disappointing you. And. . .and you were so confident.”

Joanna bit her lip as her ears flared red. “Honestly? I thought to get it over and done with because we put so much time and effort.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be like that,”Arthur said carefully.

“Yeah.”

“I think it’s more along the lines of what your parents did. Or are still doing.” Arthur shook his head again. “Your dad is insanely strong..”

Joanna groaned. “Okay, I know what you mean but maybe we shouldn’t talk about my parents. Like, right now. Or ever.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I get it.”

Joanna sighed. ‘But you’re right. It’s good that we did the research but the planning. . .I was worried about disappointing you too.”

Arthur nodded then opened his arms. “Come here.”

She laughed. “Really?”

“Well, I plan on getting used to holding you a lot, Joanna.”

Her cheeks blossomed to the color of pink carnations. Then she went to his arms. They had a laugh because of the shifting and maneuvering. They ended up with Joanna leaning against the tub and Arthur in her arms. It felt right.

“So. . .”she began, playing with the curls on his head. “We didn’t do it.”

“Yeah.” Arthur kissed her on the cheek.

“Is it okay if we. . .wait some more?” She held her breath.

Arthur looked in her eyes. “I’ll wait forever.”

Her fingertips feathered over his cheek. “I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you too, Joanna.”

They kissed gently. With a sigh, they pulled away. Joanna liked holding Arthur like this. And from the way he was resting on her, he didn’t mind either.

“Gods, do you think your parents are finished now?”

As an answer, they heard a scream. _“Jaime!”_

They sat up, hands covering their ears. Jaime was shouting now too. _“Brienne, fuck!”_

“Will you love me less if I blackmail my parents?” Joanna asked Arthur, grimacing.

“Oh, no. I’ll love you more. They owe you big.”

“Us.” Joanna whispered.

Arthur grinned. “Yeah. Us.”                                

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
